Masquerade
by LindenCorina15
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes están destinadas a acabar con cada enemigo que se presenta para apoderarse de Yensidell, un mundo de dioses y criaturas mágicas. El deseo del mal por obtener el poder no descansará, por lo que todas deberán apresurarse a detenerlo. Pero cuando la maldad aparezca con ojos conocidos, ¿qué podrá ser más fuerte, mantener la paz o dejarse llevar por el amor?
1. Prólogo: Zigor

▪**Prólogo▪**

**Zigor**

—Su excelencia no lo hace tan mal, milord.

Zigor asintió,sus ojos seguían la figura de un joven no mayor de los veinticinco años saltando de un trapecio a otro, arrancando exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración en los espectadores. Presentaban la obra de El Lago de los Cisnes, el muchacho en el papel del enamorado y engañado príncipe Sigfrido, yendo en búsqueda de la princesa Odette. El muchacho tenía un talento notable en los aires, pero Zigor sabía que sus pies pertenecían a la tierra, donde le había visto desenvolverse mucho más en los bailes que celebraba con sus compañeros de profesión.

Él llevaba ya una hora observando la función. Llevaba sesenta y cuatro días observando al muchacho. Llevaba siglos esperándolo. Sabía algunas cosas de él. Su nombre, por ejemplo. Comúnmente le llamaban Esav, pero el presentador le nombró Evander. No le quedaba tan bien como el primero. Y tenía una hermana, Esmeralda. Ambos hermanos, mellizos, tenían los ojos del mismo tono que la joya: un verde vibrante, oscuro y con unos reflejos más traslúcidos ante el toque de la luz. Nunca había visto unos ojos de tal magnitud. Al principio, había considerado seguir a la chica. Entonces, supo de la existencia del hermano, y la dejó a un lado por obvias razones.

—¿Por qué piensa usted, milord, que aún no se han presentado?

—Me parece que necesita un ligero empujón —Zigor movió su mano segundos antes de que Esav saltara para agarrar el siguiente trapecio, cuando una fuerte ventisca lo llevó en la dirección contraria.

Zigor escuchó complacido como el público contenía el aliento, otros contenían un grito de espanto, otros permanecían en shock, y observaban entre el horror y la sorpresa, junto a Esav, como el chico permanecía en el aire, antes de caer al vacío. Vamos, pensó Zigor, ansioso, muéstrame tu verdadero poder. Ojalá los pensamientos fueran deseos que se cumplieran, pero no fue así esta vez. Esav cayó hasta la red de seguridad, que lo sostuvo milagrosamente de una altura de más de treinta metros de altura. Zigor se sintió decepcionado, y se levantó.

—Vámonos, Emil.

—¿Milord? —El hombrecito se bajó de su asiento, apresurándose a ir tras Zigor con sus cortas piernas.

Zigor no contestó, ni miró una última vez hacia el espectáculo. Avanzó por las hileras de asientos, luego por el pasillo hasta la entrada y salió al exterior. Estaba atardeciendo. La tierra de los mundanos era, tuvo que admitir, un lugar hermoso y vasto. No le alcanzaban los dedos para nombrar cada país que había recorrido. Ese en el que estaba, Canadá le decían, le gustaba mucho. Ontario era una ciudad agradable para estar, y las cataratas del Niágara era una de las maravillas culturales más espectaculares que tuvo el placer de conocer en sus diecinueve siglos de vida.

No caminaba tan rápido como antes. Para no hacer correr a su camarada, Zigor tuvo que bajar su ritmo de andar a favor del pequeño hombre. Aunque algunas veces lo olvidaba, y tenía que hacer una pausa para que Emil pudiera estar a la par de él.

—¿Volveremos al hogar, milord?

—Tenemos que. Luego regresaremos. El tiempo se nos acaba, y Briza necesita despertar.

—Milord, ¿y si ellos se enteran de su existencia?

—Hasta ahora, no ha pasado. Pero debemos estar preparados en cuanto lo hagan. —Zigor buscó un lugar apartado, abrió su largo abrigo revelando una espada guardada en su vaina, y la extrajo, haciendo un tajo a la pared. Éste mágicamente comenzó a expandirse, mostrando la imagen de una sala con muy pocos muebles.

Emil fue el primero en cruzar. Zigor le siguió detrás. Hasta que no pasó la última parte del abrigo, el portal no cerró. Zigor volvió a envainar el arma, ignorando cuando Emil marchó lejos del salón.

Zigor odiaba ese lugar. Era una casa pequeña en límites de Qyhar, muy cerca de la frontera con Westhill. El clima era árido, seco. Nunca llovía ni daba el sol suficiente, pues las nubes constantemente cubrían todos los rayos del astro. La tierra estaba muerta, no había hierbas ni árboles ni animales, y el agua escaceaba. Con el pasar de los años, Qyhar fue quedando sin pobladores. Apenas unas cien personas desperdigadas alrededor. Unos cuantos habían viajado al norte, a Vadlir, otros al noroeste, hacia Merriden, pero todos prefirieron ir al este, a Westhill. Los menos afortunados, murieron o decidieron quedarse. Zigor se preguntaba por qué se habían quedado.

Él estaba ansioso por irse, pero Qyhar era considerado un lugar maldito desde que Aldana fue secuestrada por el dios de Infratierra y nombrada reina del lugar. Era más seguro para él permanecer escondido un tiempo más allí.

El hogar tampoco era un desastre. Una antesala, un salón principal que era donde él estaba, comedor y cocina, y un simple cuarto que era donde Emil y él dormían. Tuvo que agradecer el perfecto techo sobre sus cabezas, pues otras casas tenían que soportar agujeros, así como las camas cómodas donde otros tenían pulgas o resortes pinchando sus espaldas. Zigor durmió en otras ocasiones en lugares peor que aquel. Además, no estaba falto de comida. Pero era la tétrica apariencia de la casa lo que le incómodaba. Las paredes eran grises, ópacas. Las puertas de madera de cedro tenían una apariencia vieja, en una época estuvo siendo devorada por térmitas hasta que Emil se encargó de eliminar toda plaga que hubiera en la casa. Zigor no podía mejorar las ventanas, no podía arreglar los tejados del techo, no podía cambiar las bombillas por una lámpara más amplia; hacer algún cambio equivaldría ejercer una diferencia con las demás casas en Qyhar. De por sí, su aceptable casa podría atraer la atención. Zigor prefirió mantenerse quieto. Mantener las cosas como estaban.

—Milord... —Zigor bajó la vista hacia Emil.

Zigor permanecía sentado en su sillón, contemplando un punto en el techo, un agujero que fue tapado por una teja.

Emil no estaba solo. Su espía particular, Skyd, estaba a su lado, estirando un sobre hacia él con reverencia.

—¿Qué es eso? —Zigor estiró la mano hasta poder tocar el sobre, que tomó y contempló. Un sello real, el sello divino de Merriden compuesto por un sol sobre un lago y una mano mostrando la palma y apuntando al sur, fue estampado en el papel.

—Os traje una invitación al Baile de Máscaras que se efectuará en honor a la diosa Ganesa, milord —anunció Skyd, su voz chillona siendo contenida.

—¿En honor a Ganesa? —Zigor detuvo su intención de romper el sello y abrir el sobre, la mirada fijada en Skyd, luego en Emil—. ¿A qué día del mes estamos?

—Es el vigésimo sexto sol del mes cinco, milord.

—Ganesa cumple su día de honor el diecinueve del mes próximo, eh... —Zigor aún recordaba a la mujer.

Con un cabello con el color del atardecer, Ganesa fue tenaz y enérgica. Representante de la victoria, por lo general su festividad sería llevada a cabo dentro de tres soles a través de unos juegos. Los ganadores eran condecorados como victoriosos bajo su amparo. Era un honor por el cual muchos peleaban ese día—. ¿Por qué cambiar la fecha y festividad?

—Su divinidad cumple su vigésimo siglo de nacimiento, milord —aclaró Skyd.

—Oh... ¿Es así? Lo olvidé... —Zigor no se veía apenado por haber olvidado el nacimiento de su sobrina. Abrió el sobre, y extrajo la invitación.

_A quien compete,_

_Se os invita gustosamente al Castillo Celestial, lecho de Ivory e primogénitas_

_A la celebración del 20° día de honor de su divinidad Ganesa, diosa de la Victoria._

_La apoteosis será efectuada el sol 19 del mes seis, con un baile de máscaras._

_Su divinidad expresaba que la victoria tenía muchas formas, y daremos homenaje a su palabra._

_No perdáis esta invitación, pues será su entrada válida al hogar Celestial._

_Que la Madre Tierra os acompañe,_

_Arianne, antes diosa Riona._

—Arianne... —Zigor bufó, su mirada permaneciendo un poco más en la firma de la regente.

Arianne era la reencarnación actual de Riona, y la única en aparecer hasta ahora. Aunque vivía en Merriden, el estado capital de Yensidell, gobernaba por derecho propio Khore desde allí. Riona era la Altísima en Khore. Cada diosa pertenecía a un estado en específico, siendo Merriden el dominante por ser hogar de la Diosa Madre Ivory. Pero, al no estar las demás, Arianne debía encargarse de, al menos, liderar Merriden y Khore.

Zigor no había estado allí cuando Arianne fue descubierta, pero pudo oír rumores del día. La joven, que por entonces tenía unos doce años, estaba en una excursión nocturna por los bosque de Wynkher, una gran selva de árboles que separa a Khore de Westhill y Vadlir, así como a Westhill de Vadlir, Khore y Qyhar. Era enorme, e incluso se extendía hasta adentro de Khore. Era uno de los hogares de las ninfas y driadas de Yensidell por excelencia, pero nada comparado al bosque Ivyroh, ubicado entre Merriden y Grasskeep. La niña se había perdido, separado del grupo, y el pánico la gobernó, causando que su poder, el poder del elemento de la luz que era de Riona, despertara en ella. El resto, contado por sus espías de entonces, se derivó a la chica siendo llevada al Castillo Celestial para ser preparada y custodiada en su papel como diosa.

Fue separada de su familia, despojada de su apellido, y obligada a construir una identidad nueva en base a su antigua vida. Una diosa no podía tener amarres terrenales, de ningún tipo.

—Milord, aún hay algo más. —La voz de Skyd atrajo la atención de Zigor lejos de Arianne y devuelta al hombre.

—¿Qué sucede? —Zigor guardó la invitación mientras escuchaba.

—Como usted lo ordenó, también los he estado vigilando a ellos, milord. —Zigor asintió, agradeciendo internamente que Skyd de inmediato continuara sin solicitarlo. Tanto Skyd como Emil sabían que él odiaba las pausas con suspense—. Y descubrí que uno de ellos portaba una misma invitación.

Zigor se tensó. Que ellos tuvieran un pase al Castillo Celestial, y justo durante un baile de máscaras, no era algo bueno.

—¿Quién? —exigió con tono apremiante—. ¿Quién de ellos se piensa infiltrar en el baile?

—Nicea, milord.

Zigor apretó sus dientes, forzándose a no soltar su control sobre su poder. Hacerlo haría explotar esa casa que tanto había resistido y que tanto él necesitaba para subsistir escondido como estaba.

—Emil, necesito que vayas a Vadlir y solicites un atuendo.

—¿Piensa asistir al baile, milord? —cuestionó Emil, visiblemente sorprendido. No era para menos. En una primera decisión, Zigor no pensaba ir allí.

—No. Yo no iré al baile. —Zigor se puso en pie—. Solomon es quien irá.


	2. Capítulo 1: Celina

▪**Capítulo 1▪**

**Celina**

_A quien compete,_

_Se os invita gustosamente al Castillo Celestial, lecho de Ivory e primogénitas_

_A la celebración del 20° día de honor de su divinidad Ganesa, diosa de la Victoria._

_La apoteosis será efectuada el sol 19 del mes seis, con un baile de máscaras._

_Su divinidad expresaba que la victoria tenía muchas formas, y daremos homenaje a su palabra._

_No perdáis esta invitación, pues será su entrada válida al hogar Celestial._

_Que la Madre Tierra os acompañe,_

—_Arianne, antes diosa Riona._

Celina quería gritar. ¡Estaban siendo invitados al Castillo Celestial! Al revisar el correo esa mañana, encontró un sobre con el sello real que de inmediato presentó ante su madrastra, madame Elowen de Bucksworth, y quien rompió el lacre para extraer el papel y comenzar a leerlo. Celina compartió la emoción junto a sus hermanastros; el hijo mayor, Reyn, infló el pecho y sonreía ampliamente, su melliza, Ronnie, no dejaba de saltar y dar pequeños aplausos. Ambos tenían su edad, pero a contrario de Celina, vestían trajes a la moda, con colores vistosos. Ella portaba harapos, una cofia sobre su cabello rubio atado en un moño, y un delantal viejo. Celina deseaba poder tener la elegancia de Ronnie incluso a pesar de su entusiasmo. La chica llevaba unos extravagantes tacones que la hacían tan alta como Celina, y aun así conseguía mantenerse regia. Celina estaba segura de que, si llegara a usar unos zapatos con esos quince centímetros de tacón, se torcería un pie. O ambos.

—¡No puedo creerlo! El Castillo Celestial, ¡iremos al castillo! —Ronnie tomó el brazo de su hermano, sacudiéndolo un poco—. Toda la aristocracia de Yensidell estará ahí. ¿Te imaginas cuántos Duques, Condes, cuántos caballeros habrá? ¡Es una oportunidad única! —Soltó a su hermano, y se giró hacia su madre, quien aún observaba gustosa la invitación—. Mamá, debemos ir a la modista. No tengo nada adecuado que ponerme, no tenemos un ajuar adecuado para un baile de disfraces.

—Por supuesto. Todos haremos de inmediato una visita al emporio de madame Rhode. —Su madrastra guardó la invitación mientras hablaba—. Pero debemos escoger qué disfraz usarán. Tiene que ser algo único, que los haga destacar entre los demás invitados. Mis hijos no serán unos más del montón.

—Yo quiero un traje de Esekiel, el hijo de Briza —declaró Reyn, su mentón alzado en esa pose altanera que a veces hacía, incluso su mechón de cabello castaño cayó sobre sus ojos. Celina había visto a muchas chicas en el pueblo suspirar de ensoñación al ver a Reyn en esa postura—. Esekiel era el joven más hermoso y deseado de Yensidell, pues había heredado la belleza mística de Briza.

—Excelente decisión, hijo —alabó Elowen, asintiendo con esa típica mirada de orgullo que Celina veía constantemente hacia sus hijos. Nunca hacia ella. Pero no por mucho. Pronto su madrastra le dirigiría esa mirada de orgullo y devoción como antaño, como en la época en la que su padre vivía. Había estado cometiendo muchos errores desde que él partió hacia el regazo de la Diosa Madre, y cada día Celina trabajaba duro para que la mujer volviera a mirarla de aquella manera—. Eres un joven atractivo. Todas las jóvenes en Vadlir te desean, y pronto todas las jóvenes en Merriden, hijas de duques y condes, con una gran dote, te desearán también.

—Yo quiero el ajuar de Danae. —Ronnie cruzó con elegancia los brazos bajo su exuberante pecho. Cada día Celina tenía que ayudarla con sus vestidos, Ronnie tenía unos pechos enormes que atraían la atención de cada hombre en Vadlir, y la envidia de cada mujer. Por suerte, Celina no era una de esas. Estaba satisfecha con sus propios pechos. No obstante, Danae era conocida por usar atuendos tan, o incluso más escotados y reveladores que la misma Briza. Estaba preparada para escuchar la réplica de su madrastra ante la idea de Ronnie dejando poco a la imaginación frente a los lores y ladies de Yensidell…

—¡Es perfecta, cariño! —Elowen la sorprendió, de inmediato tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y besando sus dos mejillas. Sus ojos brillaban de tal manera que agrietaron el corazón de Celina—. No habrá hombre alguno que se le resista a una exacta representación de Danae. Tiene que ser un traje hecho a la medida, que acentúe tus atributos, y tal vez debamos aplicar un poco de aceite de flor de Phicode a tu cabello para darle un brillo violeta…

—¿Crees que se notará en su cabello, mamá? —cuestionó Reyn, observando a su madre y gemela con duda—. Es castaño.

—Oh, claro que se notará. Se dice que el Castillo Celestial tiene unas lámparas de cristal impresionantes, todo tu ajuar debe brillar esa noche.

Celina no esperó a que se dirigieran a ella para intervernir.

—Yo todavía no he decidido de que disfrazarme, pero tendré algo adecuado para el día de la fiesta, lo prometo —dijo con entusiasmo que se apresuró a contener. No iba a usar algo que opacara a Ronnie, eso no agradaría a su madrastra, pero Celina deseaba algo delicado sin dejar de ser elegante. Pensaba usar algo inspirado en…

—¿Qué te hace pensar que irás a un baile tan distinguido como este? —La voz de Ronnie la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo?

—¿Disculpa? —Celina se sentía confundida. ¿Por qué no iría?

—Una sirvienta entre la aristocracia. Es demasiado de mal gusto. —Reyn le dio una mirada tan despectiva que hizo a Celina querer escudarse lejos.

—Pero…, esa invitación está dirigida a la famila Bucksworth —discutió ella, a pesar de esa voz interior que le exigía bajar la cabeza y alejarse—. Soy parte de la familia también… Soy… —Celina dudó por un segundo, la lucha entre callarse y obedecer contra su deseo de obtener la posición que merecía, el deseo de poder estar, al menos por una vez, al mismo nivel que ellos—. Soy la hija de Wihelm Bucksworth.

—Y lo sabemos, cariño. —Su madrastra se adelantó, pero no fue que se dirigiera hacia ella lo que sorprendió a Celina. La había llamado "cariño". La sensación de impotencia y menosprecio que Celina sentía disminuyó considerablemente. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su madrastra la llamaba de esa forma, que además la tomaba de ambas manos. Desde la muerte de su padre, su madrastra nunca la tomaba de las manos, a pesar de que Celina se aseguraba de tenerlas tan limpias y pulcras como podía cuando ella estaba cerca—. Pero el baile se efectuará en Merriden, y eso está a un día y medio de viaje desde aquí. Obviamente tendremos que partir días antes. No podemos dejar la casa sola por tanto tiempo… y esperábamos confiar en ti para que cuidaras de la casa en nuestra ausencia.

—Pero… —El cálido sentimiento que el contacto de la mujer inspiró en Celina se desvaneció, reemplazada por la decepción—. Pero la invitación…

—Tal vez en otra oportunidad, cuando podamos contar con una servidumbre adecuada, puedas viajar con nosotros. No obstante, voy a tener que pedirte que te quedes aquí. —Elowen acarició el dorso de sus manos con sus pulgares. Su madrastra tenía las yemas de los dedos, tenía las manos en general, suaves como una pluma—. Obedecerás, ¿verdad? Me sentiría más tranquila sabiendo que quedarás cuidando del hogar hasta que volvamos.

Celina suspiró. Todo plan que había imaginado en su mente, todo escenario de ella bailando con atractivos aristócratas, de poder disfrutar por una vez aunque sea del estilo de vida que Reyn y Ronnie gozaban, se rompió en miles de pedazos. Su oportunidad, hasta ahora, de conocer el Castillo Celestial, de al fin dejar de soñar con sus pasillos y poder pisarlos verdaderamente, se tornó otra vez lejana.

—Sí, madrastra —murmuró, sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por ocultar la aflicción en su voz.

Elowen no se vio conmovida por eso, y en cambio dio una suave palmada. La rapidez con la que soltó a Celina tampoco pasó desapercibido para ella.

—Maravilloso. Ahora, hijos míos, vamos a preparar nuestras cosas. Celina, extrae los mejores vestidos de Ronnie y los mejores trajes de Reyn de los armarios. Airealos un poco. Nosotros daremos una visita a emporios Swan's Moon.

—Sí, madrastra.

Celina subió las escaleras de la gran casona. Era un edificio rectangular, de dos pisos, y un ático. La habitación de Celina estaba allí, junto a las cosas de su madre. Ella sabía que debía de dirigirse directo a la habitación de Ronnie, la habitación que antes era la suya, la segunda más grande de la casa después de la habitación principal que había pertenecido a sus padres, luego que compartió con su madrastra, y ahora era esta última quien la tenía, pero siguió hasta las escaleras al final del pasillo este, y subió al ático.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, recostó la espalda en la madera, lanzando así una gran bocanada de aire.

Fue un error. Lo sabía, fue un rotundo error. No estaba segura, pero algo le indicaba que haber pretendido que ella también iría al baile de máscaras fue un error garrafal, de ese tipo de errores que haría más lejano su posición a la misma altura que sus hermanastros. El problema era que Celina deseaba ir más que nada en la vida, y ni se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería para ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Celina abrió los ojos. Colocado en la pared frente a la puerta, que dividía el ático, estaba un enorme espejo ovalado. El marco era de oro con ribetes, era el triple de ancho que Celina, y le superaba por dos cabezas. Perteneció antes a su madre, y Celina lo había conservado en su habitación. Luego, cuando su padre había muerto y su madrastra ordenó que todas las cosas de Celina fueran al ático, ella se aseguró de que el espejo también fuera movido del lugar sin que su madrastra o hermanastros supieran de él. De haber sido así, el espejo seguiría en el piso superior, pensó. Pero lo que tenía de maravilloso no era su elegancia o de qué estaba hecho. En el espejo estaba la imagen de un dragón que la observaba críticamente.

—Hola, Kein —saludó Celina, avanzando hacia él. Al tiempo que lo hacía, se quitó la cofia y el delantal. Kein odiaba, aborrecía de tal manera que sus escamas parecían erizarse y mostraba los mortales dientes, que ella llevara esas prendas encima frente a su presencia.

—No desvíes el tema —rechistó el dragón, tenso como la cuerda de un arco a punto de ser disparado. Celina estaba agradecida de que no recibiría daño alguno si de pronto el dragón empezaba a echar fuego por sus fauces.

—Hemos recibido una invitación al Castillo Celestial. Dentro de veintún soles se celebrará el vigésimo siglo de nacimiento de la diosa Ganesa, y se ha decidido que este año no se efectuarán los juegos sino, se hará un baile de máscaras ese día —comentó Celina, arrodillándose frente al espejo.

Si Kein fuera un humano, por lo que podía apreciar en sus ojos entrecerrados, habría fruncido el ceño. Su magnitud era disminuida al estar encerrado dentro del espejo, sin embargo Celina creía que Kein podría ser tan grande como su casa. O quizás más. Era una criatura de increíbles escamas azules, un azul que Celina jamás había visto. Como un azul mediterráneo, y con reflejos a tornasol. Kein parecía estar de forma constante en una especie de campo, con un lago y montañas. Nunca anochecía allí, el aspecto era tan perfecto que lucía artificial, pues Celina jamás vio los árboles moverse por los vientos, o pájaros volar, u ondas en el lago. Kein tampoco se movía de un sitio a otro. Podía mover sus patas, su esterilizada cola, sus impresionantes y fuertes alas, sus ojos, podía mover cada parte de su cuerpo, pero su lugar era fijo con esa imagen de fondo.

—¿Y qué ocurre con eso? —espetó con impaciencia. Su boca no se movía. Parecía comunicarse con la mente a través del espejo. Celina nunca lo admitiría en voz alta frente a él, pero amaba su voz. Era gutural, potente, y muy varonil, el tipo de voz que tendría un líder para comandar. A Celina le había tomado años fingir que no se estremecía cada vez que él hablaba—. Vas a ir, ¿no es así?

—Yo… —Celina estaba dispuesta a mentir, podría fingir que se marchaba y dormiría en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Pero Kein parecía tener una habilidad única para saber cuándo ella estaba mintiendo, sin mencionar que Kein detestaba que le mintieran. Se lo dijo una vez; Kein prefería una verdad desagradable, a una mentira inoportuna—. No iré.

—¿Y por qué demonios no? —Celina escuchó el claro gruñido que provenía desde lo más profundo de la garganta del dragón—. Quieres ir allí. Puedo verlo en tu cara. Tienes deseos de ir al baile. ¿Qué mierdas te impide ir allí? ¡Por qué maldita sea dejas que ellos te prohíban ir!

—Ellos no—

—¡NO ME MIENTAS! —rugió finalmente el dragón, fuego escapando de su boca. Celina observó cómo la hierba permanecía intacta ante las llamaradas—. No defiendas esa escoria.

—Ellos no me lo prohibieron —insistió ella, aparentando una calma que no sentía—. No podemos dejar la casa sola. Es un viaje de varios días. No puedo ir. —Celina comenzó a levantarse—. Está bien, en realidad. Porque si mis hermanastros van, entonces pueden tener la oportunidad de aspirar una mejor posición que nos permita optar por más servidumbre, y entonces yo no tendría que encargarme del hogar sola. Podría incluso salir de fiesta como Reyn y Rionne.

—No estarás diciendo todo eso enserio, ¿verdad? —La voz del dragón sonaba incrédula, sus ojos dorados todavía centellantes de ira.

Celina ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Celina, ¡escúchate! ¡Estás siendo malditamente condescendiente! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua para seguir creyendo que ellos te llevarán luego de que "consigan una mejor posición"? —Detrás de Kein, su cola se ondeaba amenazante, las garras hacían surcos en la tierra y todo su ser se notaba tenso. Celina sentía como si cada palabra solo pudiera hacer enojar más al dragón—. Tú ni siquiera deberías estar atendiendo la casa. Tú ni siquiera deberías estar usando esos nauseabundos harapos. Todos estos años has dejado que te sigan tratando menos que ellos.

—Yo…

Celina no tuvo nada que decir, nada que replicar. Entendía lo que Kein quería decir. Kein tenía… la absoluta razón. Cada día, la esperanza de que algo cambiara disminuía poco a poco, y solo por obstinación ella se mantenía allí. Aferrándose a fregar bien los pisos hasta que fueran relucientes con la esperanza de obtener una alabanza de su madrastra, haciéndole los mejores peinados en el hermoso cabello castaño de Rionne bajo la excusa de que ella se interese por sus habilidades, ordenando el cuarto de Reyn para ganarse la misma sonrisa de hermano orgulloso que él le daba a Rionne. Pero nada. Celina, en los últimos siete años que llevaba con ellos, no veía ni alabanza, ni interés, ni sonrisa. Sin embargo, allí continuaba.

—Lo siento —balbuceó. Hubo frío en sus mejillas, y cuando alzó la mano para tocarlas, sintió la humedad en ellas. Lloraba.

—¿Qué pensabas ponerte?

—¿Qué? —Celina no entendió la repentina pregunta. Fijándose en Kein, el dragón ya no la observaba directamente, y en cambio algo en su derecha mantenía su atención. En realidad, lo que distraía al dragón no le importaba tanto como todo lo que aparentaba: sus lágrimas lo habían incomodado.

—El disfraz —aclaró Kein, todavía sin mirarla—. ¿Qué pensabas llevar?

Celina se dirigió a un baúl colocado fuera del rango de visión de Kein. El dragón podía oírla claramente abrir la cubierta, extraer cobijas, telas, y finalmente algo cubierto por una bolsa de papel que llevó ante él. Con delicadeza abrió la bolsa, revelando un elegante pero anticuado vestido de satén de corte princesa. Una capa de gasa de seda azul índigo lo cubría, con delicados detalles de flores plateadas en ciertas zonas de la falda y alrededor de la cintura, que era marcada por un listón del mismo color. El escote recto porta unas mangas anchas que se fruncen a la altura del codo.

—Este vestido era de mi madre. Pensaba, no sé, modificarlo un poco…

—Aquella amiga modista que tenías... ¿Eva?

—Hedva —corrigió ella—. Eva es un nombre mundano. ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Llévale el vestido. Dile que se inspire en Ganesa.

—¿En…? —Celina suspiró al tiempo que volvía a ocultar el vestido con la bolsa—. Kein, ya dije que no iré. No puedo.

—Yo haré que vayas allí y regreses, todo el mismo día —replicó con un resoplido la criatura, finalmente observándola a ella. Sus ojos, por esta primera vez en la última hora, no centellaban de ira o contrariedad, sino con una excitación tan palpable, que Celina se sentía contagiar.

—¿Cómo? —Ella no lo entendía. El viaje era largo, y hasta la fecha, Kein nunca ha podido salir del espejo—. Estás atrapado en el espejo.

—Tú has lo que te digo. Quiero que vayas como Ganesa el sol de honor de su vigésimo siglo.

Celina quiso una verdadera respuesta, sin embargo tratar de sonsacarle algo al dragón era como querer extraer algo de una roca. Costaría miles de intentos. Tan solo pudo asentir, tomando el vestido y manteniéndolo a un lado. Esperaría a que su madrastra y hermanastros volvieran del pueblo antes de visitar a Hedva. Lo que menos quería era toparse con ellos en el emporio de madame Rhode, Swan's Moon.


End file.
